Beauty and The Beast
by Licarline Aida Clyne
Summary: Sonea menutup bukunya dan mendesah. Tanpa bermaksud menganggap dirinya sendiri cantik, mau tak mau dia merasa memiliki kemiripan dengan Belle. Hanya saja, dia tak akan pernah mencintai Beast-nya. Atau akankah dia?


**Disclaimer:** Black Magician Trilogy adalah milik Trudi Canavan. Beberapa unsur Beauty and The Beast yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini diambil dari versi Walt Disney.

**Warning:** Rated T just for safety.

**A/N:** Halo. Akhirnya kesampaian juga niat Lica untuk mem-publish fanfiksi BMT berbahasa Indonesia pertama di ffn :D Gak bagus-bagus amat sih, kebanyakan cuma remake ditambahin unsur-unsur sebuah fairy tale disana-sini. Tadinya sih udah ngebet pengen bikin fanfiksi Dannyl/Tayend atau Akkarin/Lorkin, tapi rasanya apa banget gitu kalau tahu-tahu langsung nyodorin BL di fandom ini, haha. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sehelai jubah merah tertiup angin Pegunungan Kelabu. Pemakainya berhenti mendaki, dan dengan napas terengah-engah, dia menatap Kerajaan Elyne dan rumah Dem Ladeiri yang hanya terlihat samar-samar dari perbatasan Sachaka dengan Elyne. Sepasang mata gelap itu menoleh kembali ke arah tujuannya, gurun pasir yang terbentuk saat perang Sachaka beratus tahun lalu. Matanya terlihat haus akan pengetahuan, sementara senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya menyiratkan tantangan pada petualangan. Dia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa itulah awal dari kutukannya.<p>

.

-Apartemen Rothen, hari pertama Tes Tahun Pertama Sonea—

"Kalian berdua akan membongkar rahasiaku jika mampu," Akkarin berkata. Dia terdiam sesaat, kemudian menoleh untuk membiarkan mata gelapnya menatap Rothen dan Sonea. "Aku akan mengklaim proses pembimbingan Sonea. Kemampuannya tinggi, dan, seperti yang Lorlen ketahui, kekuatannya tinggi, tidak seperti murid-murid seusianya. Tidak akan ada yang mempertanyakan keputusanku," samar-samar ekspresi puas terlihat di wajah muram Akkarin.

"Tidak!" Rother terkesiap. Cengkramannya pada lengan Sonea mengencang.

"Ya," Akkarin menyahut, menatap Rothen tajam. "Dia akan menjadi jaminan agar kau tidak membuka mulut. Kau tidak akan pernah membuat orang lain mengetahui aku mempraktikkan sihir hitam jika dia ada di dalam genggamanku." Tatapan Akkarin beralih ke Sonea, "Dan nasib Rothen akan menjadi jaminan untuk memastikan _kau_ akan bekerja sama."

Sonea menatap Akkarin dengan penuh kengerian saat dia menyadari bahwa _dia_ akan menjadi sandera Akkarin.

"Kalian tidak boleh saling bicara, kecuali untuk menghindari berkembangnya kecurigaan. Kalian akan bersikap bagaikan ini semua hanya sekadar pergantian pembimbing. Apakah kalian mengerti?"

Rothen mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tercekik. Sonea menatapnya dengan kaget, dan mendapati Ahli Alkimia itu balik menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah berkelebat dalam mata birunya.

"Jangan membuatku mempertimbangkan alternatif lain," Akkarin memperingatkan.

Suara Rothen terdengar parau ketika ia menjawab,"Aku mengerti. Kami akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Bagus."

Jubah hitam AKkarin berdesir di atas lantai apartemen Rothen saat sang Ketua Tertinggi mendekat selangkah. Sonea menatapnya, melihat bahwa Akkarin memperhatikannya dengan saksama. "Ada sebuah kamar di tempat tinggalku untuk murid bimbingan Ketua Tertinggi. Kau akan ikut denganku sekarang, dan mengirimkan seorang pelayan untuk membawakan barang-barangmu nanti."

Sonea menatap Rothen, kerongkongannya tercekat. Rothen menatap matanya dan meirimkan pesan batin lemah. '_Maafkan aku.'_

"_Sekarang_, Sonea." Akkarin menunjuk ke pintu, yang langsung berayun terbuka.

Sonea merasakan genggaman tangan Rothen mengendur, sampai akhirnya dia tak lagi merasakan kehangatan tangan mantan pembimbingnya itu. Rothen mendorong punggungnya dengan sangat pelan. Ketika melirik Akkarin, Sonea menyadari bahwa Rothen tak ingin melihat dirinya ditarik dengan paksa dan diperlakukan kasar. Sonea yakin, Rothen akan menemukan cara untuk menolongnya. Dia akan melakukan apapun yang dia mampu. Saat ini, mereka tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mematuhi Akkarin.

Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, Sonea mulai melangkah menjauhi Rothen sampai akhirnya tiba di koridor. Akkarin menatap Rothen penuh arti sebelum mengikuti Sonea keluar. Saat Akkarin berbalik, mata Rothen menyipit penuh kebencian.

Kemudian, pintu tertutup dan Rothen menghilang dari penglihatan Sonea.

"Ayolah," Akkarin berkata, "Kamar murid di tempat tinggalku tak memiliki penghuni selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi selalu siap untuk menampung seorang murid. Kau akan merasakan kamar itu jauh lebih nyaman daripada kamar di Asrama Murid."

.

-Kediaman Ketua Tertinggi, malam pertama Sonea di rumah Akkarin—

"Masuklah, Sonea."

Tiba-tiba saja Sonea merasa kakinya diikatkan kepada sebuah bola besi, dan dia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melangkah masuk. Saat sudah berada di dalam, Sonea menutup sendiri pintu di belakangnya, yang terkunci dengan bunyi _klik_ yang lembut namun tajam.

"Apakah kau bisa mengerjakan tes hari ini?"

Tidak mempercayai suaranya, Sonea mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan mengangguk.

"Bagus. Apakah kau sudah makan?"

Sonea mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa beristirahat untuk persiapan tes besok. Pergilah."

Merasa lega, Sonea membungkuk dan keluar ke pintu di sebelah kirinya secepat mungkin. Dia menciptakan bola cahaya dan mulai menaiki tangga yang melingkar. Dalam cahaya magis, anak-anak tangga itu mengingatkan Sonea akan anak tangga yang menuju ruang bawah tanah, di mana dulu dia melihat Akkarin mempraktikkan sihir hitamnya. Sonea menduga tangga itu berada di belakang pintu yang berada di sisi lain ruang tamu. Dari sisi ini, yang ada hanyalah tangga ke atas. Di lantai atas, terdapat sebuah koridor panjang. Kamar Sonea berada di belakang pintu pertama koridor itu.

Ketika memutar pegangan pintu, telinga Sonea menangkap suara langkah kaki dari ujung lain koridor. Ketika menoleh, terlihat dinding diterangi cahaya yang semakin terang seiring mendekatnya langka kaki tersebut; dan puncak tangga lain. Dengan cepat Sonea membuka pintu kamar dan menyelinap ke dalamnya. Dia membiarkan pintunya terbuka sedikit mengintip dari celah tersebut, hanya untuk mengumpat karena hanya dinding koridor di seberang yang terlihat. Tak berani membuka pintu lebih lebar, Sonea menunggu dalam diam saat cahaya magis menerangi koridor. Suara langkah kaki berhenti, dan setelah bunyi _klik_ pelan, bola cahaya Akkarin menghilang ke dalam kamar sang Ketua Tertinggi, yang Sonea sadari hanya berjarak sekitar dua puluh langkah dari kamarnya. Mengetahui Akkarin berada begitu dekat, Sonea merasa semakin terusik. Setelah menutup pintu sepenuhnya dan mengunci kamarnya, Sonea mengangkat bahunya pelan. Toh dia _memang_ terjebak di sini bersama Akkarin, setidaknya untuk empat tahun ke depan.

Sonea berbalik untuk memperhatikan kamarnya. Cahaya pucat bulan menembus dua jendela kecil, seolah membingkai tempat tidur yang berada di antara kedua jendela tersebut. Menyadari ada sesuatu di atas tempat tidur itu, Sonea mendekatinya sambil menjaga agar bola cahayanya tetap menyala. Sebuah gumpalan kain sederhana yang diikat dengan tali ditaruh di atas penutup tempat tidur. Ketika dia membuka ikatan talinya, secarik bahan berwarna hijau terlihat, yang Sonea kenali sebagai gaun upacara penerimaannya. Ketika dia mengangkat gaun itu, beberapa benda lain jatuh dari lipatannya: cermin dan sisir peraknya, sebuah buku puisi dan sebuah buku cerita anak-anak yang ia dapat dari Rothen. Sonea merasakan air matanya mulai menggenang.

Ketika dia masih belajar membaca dan menulis, Rothen meyakinkannya bahwa cerita yang terkadang diceritakan dari mulut ke mulut di antara anak-anak pemukiman kumuh sebagai satu-satunya hiburan mereka akan lebih banyak membantu Sonea belajar daripada mempelajari bacaan-bacaan lain yang tidak ia kenal. Sekalian sebagai hiburan, ujar Rothen waktu itu. Setelah menghapus air matanya, Sonea meletakkan benda-benda tersebut di meja belajarnya, dan menggantungkan gaunnya dalam lemari baju.

Ketika memadamkan bola cahayanya dan bersiap tidur, cahaya bulan seakan menyelimuti dirinya dengan rasa rindu. Menyerah pada perasaannya sendiri, Sonea kembali bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil salah satu buku itu, duduk di bawah jendela dan mulai membacanya secara acak. Sebuah ilustrasi di buku cerita itu menarik perhatiannya. Ilustrasi dari cerita Si Cantik dan si Buruk Rupa. Sonea tersenyum masam. Tanpa maksud menganggap dirinya cantik atau semacam itu, Sonea merasakan persamaan antara keadaannya sekarang dengan Belle. Mereka sama-sama diteror dan `disekap` oleh seorang monster.

.

-Kediaman Ketua Tertinggi, jadwal makan malam Akkarin dan Sonea—

Sonea menghela napas di depan pintu masuk kediaman Ketua Tertinggi. Sekali lagi, dia harus menjalani acara makan malam bersama Akkarin. Terlepas dari ketidaknyamanannya berada bersama pembimbingnya itu, Sonea tersenyum muram saat menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dia menantikan masakan Takan. Setelah menyentuh pegangan pintu, Sonea segera melangkahkan kakinya, mengira pintu itu telah terbuka oleh kekuatan Akkarin. Tapi, lututnya terantuk pintu yang masih tertutup, membuat Sonea terkejut. Sedetik kemudian pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Takan yang tampak geli.

"Tuan sedang keluar. Dia mempersilakanmu untuk makan duluan, Lady Sonea."

Alis Sonea tertarik ke atas. Dia mengangguk, dan mendahului Takan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ketika Takan telah berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya, Sonea menghela napas lega. Baru beberapa malam lalu dia bermimpi buruk melihat Akkarin memperhatikannya dalam tidurnya. Tak perlu berhadapan dengan orangnya langsung untuk membuat harinya semakin muram.

Perasaan Sonea semakin cerah ketika menit demi menit berlalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan Akkarin. Dia menikmati suapan demi suapan _enka_ panggang dalam bumbu _curren_ dan rebusan _tugor_, juga potongan-potongan ikan dalam saus _marin_ yang asam. Setelah Sonea menghabiskan seluruh hidangan utama itu, Takan mengambil piring-piring kotornya dan meletakkan semangkuk buah _pachi_ dalam sirup kental. Dari aromanya, Sonea menyadari bahwa kadar minuman keras dalam sirupnya telah dikurangi. Sonea mengambil sendok dan mulai menyuapkan makanan penutup itu ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya masih tetap enak.

"Apakah Anda menyukainya?"

Sonea menatap Takan dengan terkejut dan menyadari bahwa dia belum pernah benar-benar berbincang dengan pelayan Akkarin itu. Setidaknya, tidak berdua saja.

"Enak sekali. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Takan."

Takan tersenyum lega. "Tuan Akkarin menyuruhku untuk mengurangi kadar minuman keras dalam makan malammu. Tadinya kupikir itu akan mengurangi kenikmatannya. Syukurlah Anda menyukainya, Lady Sonea."

Sonea balas tersenyum pada Takan, "Lagipula aku masih ada kelas setelah ini. Kupikir memang tak bijaksana untuk mabuk sebelum kelas malam." _'Ditambah lagi, malam ini Akkarin tak ada disini,'_ batin Sonea. "Bukannya aku tidak menyukai masakanmu malam-malam sebelumnya," Sonea cepat-cepat menambahkan.

Takan mengangguk, dan Sonea melanjutkan melahap makanan penutupnya. Setelah beberapa suapan masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Sonea kembali menatap Takan dengan pandangan yang dia harap tidak berkesan menyelidik.

Menyadari tatapan murid bimbingan tuannya itu, Takan membalas tatapan Sonea dengan heran.

"Cogsworth … atau Lumière?" ucap Sonea pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, Nona Sonea?"

"Mmh, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, kupikir kau mirip dengan tokoh dalam cerita anak-anak itu."

Senyuman tipis terulas di wajah Takan, meski ekspresi bertanya-tanya lebih mendominasi wajahnya yang sedikit dimiringkan itu. "Cerita anak-anak?"

"Ya, Si Cantik dan Si Buruk Rupa. Kau tak tahu?"

Takan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sonea menatapnya dengan lebih teliti, dan tersadar bahwa Takan memang tidak tampak seperti orang dari ras manapun di Negara-Negara Persekutuan, yang berarti mungkin memang dia tak mengetahui cerita itu. "Cogsworth dan Lumière. Para pelayan si Buruk Rupa dalam cerita itu," jelas Sonea.

"Apakah itu berarti _aku_-lah si Buruk Rupa?" Sosok berjubah hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu itu membuat darah Sonea seakan membeku. Dia cepat-cepat berdiri dan membungkuk pada pembimbingnya itu. "Karena aku telah, ah, memaksamu untuk tingga di `kastil`ku ini?" Sekali lagi, Sonea memilih untuk tidak menjawab Akkarin, dan kembali duduk untuk berkonsentrasi pada mangkuknya.

Di luar penglihatan Sonea, Akkarin tersenyum meminta maaf. "Takan, tolong bawakan sebotol anggur ke perpustakaan."

"Baik, Tuan," jawab Takan sebelum melangkah ke luar ruangan, diikuti oleh Akkarin.

Akkarin berhenti di ambang pintu, melirik Sonea yang masih tak mau menatapnya. "Kusarankan kau segera bersiap-siap untuk pelajaranmu malam ini." Satu langkah berlalu sebelum ia menambahkan satu kata, "… Cantik."

Kata yang sayup-sayup terdengar itu mengejutkan Sonea, yang menoleh hanya untuk melihat kibaran jubah hitam Akkarin.

.

-Kediaman Ketua Tertinggi, setelah pembunuh bayaran Ichani berhasil menyusup ke ruang bawah tanah—

Percikan darah itu hanyalah mawar merah yang sedang bermekaran. Mata yang kosong itu hanyalah mata boneka yang tak lagi ingin dimainkan oleh sang Takdir. Itulah yang selalu dikatakan Akkarin pada dirinya sendiri setiap kali tangannya berlumuran darah Sachaka, sugesti untuk menjaganya agar tetap waras. Tapi sugesti itu dipatahkan oleh sepasang mata yang menatapnya ngeri dengan air mata yang nyaris mengalir dari irisnya. Suara gemetar gadis remaja itu seakan menghujam Akkarin dengan ratusan tombak saat ia bertanya, "Untuk apa Anda membunuhnya?" dengan suara putus asa. Derap langkah yang meninggalkannya itu bagaikan dunia, dunia yang menghilang dari hadapannya.

Ragu-ragu, Akkarin menatap pintu kamar Sonea yang terkunci. Dia bisa saja memaksa untuk memasuki kamar murid bimbingannya itu, tapi apa gunanya? Akkarin tahu dia tidak akan bisa membuat perasaan Sonea lebih baik, tidak setelah gadis itu melihatnya membunuh pembunuh bayaran dari Sachaka itu. Dan Akkarin juga telah yakin bahwa Sonea tidak akan membocorkan rahasia bahwa Akkarin mempraktikkan sihir hitam. Jadi, alih-alih menatap wajah Sonea sekali lagi malam itu, Akkarin membisikkan "Selamat malam, Sonea," dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Saat berada di tangga, samar-samar Akkarin mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka di koridor atas, kemudian ditutup lagi.

"Kenapa Anda tak memberitahunya saja, Tuan? Tentang Ichani, sihir tinggi, dan semuanya? Mungkin, suatu hari akan tiba saatnya dimana Anda tak bisa menangani pembunuh-pembunuh bayaran ini sendirian." tanya Takan saat Akkarin menyerahkan jubah yang berlumuran darah padanya.

Akkarin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi terdekat dan mengisyaratkan Takan untuk membawakannya segelas anggur. Setelah menenggak habis gelas pertamanya malam itu dalam sekali teguk, Akkarin menjawab, "Kemudian apa? Menerornya dengan kemungkinan invasi dari para Ichani? Mengajarkannya sihir hitam? Tidak, Takan. Aku lebih memilih dikenang sebagai mimpi buruknya dari pada sebagai iblis yang menyeretnya ke neraka."

"Apa Anda menyukainya, Tuan?"

Alis Akkarin terangkat. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Dia gadis yang menarik. Dan dari kata-kata Anda tadi, sepertinya Anda sangat peduli padanya sampai-sampai rela mengorbankan diri Anda sendiri."

"Untuk apa aku menakut-nakuti seseorang yang kusukai dan membuatnya membenciku?"

"Karena, Tuan," senyum tipis terulas di wajah Takan, "Anda ingin melindunginya."

.

-Sabuk Besi, masa pengasingan Akkarin dan Sonea di wilayah Sachaka—

Berada di tengah aliran air sungai memaksa Sonea memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Baru sekitar dua bulan lalu untuk pertama kalinya Sonea benar-benar berpikir mungkin Akkarin bukanlah orang jahat. Sekarang, mereka berdua diasingkan ke Sachaka karena telah mempraktikkan sihir hitam. Begitu banyak kejadian yang mengalir dalam dua bulan terakhir ini.

Mendengar suara beriak di sampingnya, Sonea menoleh tepat pada saat Akkarin meluncur ke daerah sungai yang lebih dalam, mencipratinya dengan air dingin. Sonea memperhatikan bayangan tubuh Akkarin yang sedang menyelam, lalu muncul beberapa saat kemudian di tempat yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat Sonea duduk. Melihat Akkarin nyaris tertawa saat dia memanggil Sonea, gadis itu merasakan ironi bagaimana pengasingan ini telah mengubah Akkarin yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai orang yang kejam dan dingin menjadi seseorang yang begitu… bebas. Mungkin `bebas` bukanlah kata yang tepat, mengingat mereka harus selalu berhati-hati agar tidak tertangkap oleh Ichani yang mengejar mereka. Tapi, tak ada lagi Akkarin yang begitu misterius. Yang ada adalah seorang pria pemberontak yang sedang berusaha kembali ke tanah airnya untuk melindungi negaranya. Seseorang yang baik hati. Seseorang yang Sonea cintai.

Aneh memang, mengetahui bahwa ternyata mereka berdua saling mencintai. Apalagi ternyata Akkarin mencintai Sonea, gadis pemukiman kumuh biasa, sudah sejak lama. Padahal Sonea sendiri baru menyadari perasaannya setelah dia mulai mengenal sihir hitam. Mungkin seharusnya Sonea berterima kasih pada Persekutuan karena telah mengasingkan mereka. Kalau tidak, mungkin Sonea tak akan pernah tahu bahwa Akkarin mencintainya. Akkarin akan tetap menjadi Ketua Tertinggi yang tak tersentuh, dan Sonea harus puas hanya dengan menjadi muridnya.

"Sonea." Panggilan Akkarin menyadarkan Sonea dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya Akkarin berada di depan air terjun. Pria itu melangkah ke air terjun, dan menghilang di baliknya. Sonea mengedikkan matanya, penasaran apakah ada ruang di balik air terjun itu. Dengan berhati-hati, Sonea mendekati air terjun. Sesampainya di tempat Akkarin menghilang tadi, Sonea mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah air terjun. Aliran airnya deras dan dingin, membuat gigi Sonea bergemeretak. Sambil menahan dingin, Sonea melewati tirai air itu dan merasakan lututnya terantuk batu. Ada sebuah langkan di sana, tingginya sebahu Sonea. Akkarin sudah duduk bersila, tersenyum pada Sonea dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sonea naik. Setelah Sonea duduk di sampingnya, Akkarin kembali menatap ke balik tirai air terjun, di mana warna hijau dan biru membaur membentuk pemandangan yang indah. Sonea menoleh pada Akkarin dan mendapati bibir mantan pembimbingnya itu bergerak-gerak, seolah sedang bicara.

Deru air terjun di hadapan mereka membuat Sonea tak bisa mendengar kata-kata Akkarin. Karena itulah, Sonea menyentuh lengan Akkarin dan mengirimkan pesan batin padanya, '_Apa yang barusan kau katakan?'_

Akkarin menatapnya dan tersenyum. _'Belle melewatkan malam-malamnya mengobrol dengan si Buruk Rupa, dan lama-kelamaan menyadari bahwa si Buruk Rupa tidaklah semengerikan yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Bahkan mungkin, Belle telah jatuh cinta padanya.'_

Ingatan Sonea kembali ke kediaman Ketua Tertinggi, nyaris satu tahun sebelumnya, ketika dia berusaha membandingkan Takan dengan Cogsworth atau Lumière. _'Eh, aku tak menyangka kau ingat kejadian itu. Lucunya, saat itu aku benar-benar tak terpikir akan jatuh cinta padamu.'_ Sonea balas tersenyum pada Akkarin, yang sekarang mengerutkan keningnya.

_'Kau benar-benar membenciku ya, waktu itu?'_

_'Oh, sudahlah Akkarin, tak perlu membahas itu lagi. Aku mengerti alasan mengapa kau … melakukan semua itu,'_ batin Sonea, tak ingin mengungkit bagaiman dulu sang Ketua Tertinggi telah menerornya, Rothen dan Lorlen. _'Daripada itu, aku ingin bertanya … mungkin ini terdengar _sangat_ bodoh, tapi aku penasaran, apakah kau benar-benar memanggilku … cantik saat itu.'_ Bahkan apabila sedang tidak berkomunikasi dengan Akkarin, Sonea tahu wajahnya akan memerah hanya dengan mengingat hal itu.

Alis Akkarin terangkat dan dia tampak geli. _'Bagaimana menurutmu?'_

Sonea mengangkat bahunya. _'Entahlah. Aku benar-benar tak berpikir siapapun akan menilaiku cantik. Tapi, besar di lingkungan pemukiman kumuh telah melatih indra pendengaranku. Jadi …?'_

Akkarin mendekat untuk mencium bibir Sonea lembut. Kemudian, di telinga Sonea dia berbisik, "Ya. Karena kau memang cantik, Sonea."

.

-Bawah tanah Kota Imardin, setelah Akkarin dan Sonea membuat permata darah—

Cahaya yang masuk dari celah pintu kamar memantul di mata Sonea yang terbuka. Gadis itu berbaring dalam diam, memandang kegelapan. Sonea merogoh ke dalam saku bajunya, jemarinya menyentuh cincin emas yang terasa dingin. Dia menoleh ke samping tempat Akkarin tertidur, dan mendapati bahwa Akkarin sedang menatapnya.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur," ucap Sonea pelan.

"Aku baru saja akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu," balas Akkarin.

Akkarin menyangga kepalanya dengan salah satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain meraih sejumput rambut di wajah Sonea. Bahkan dalam kegelapan, Sonea bisa tahu bahwa Akkarin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau masih memikirkan permata darah yang kita buat itu?"

Sonea merasa beruntung karena kegelapan membuat pipinya yang bersemu merah tak terlihat oleh Akkarin. Tentu saja, sebenarnya hal itu tak banyak membuat perbedaan karena kulit mereka bersentuhan, membuat Akkarin dapat dengan mudah membaca perasaannya yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan.

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih memikirkannya sebagai dua buah cincin."

"Sepasang." Akkarin mengoreksi, membuat jantung Sonea berdebar kencang. "Jadi, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang sepasang cincin ini?" sudut-sudut bibir Akkarin melengkung ke atas.

"Aku… oh Akkarin, jangan menggodaku! Kau tahu benar apa yang aku pikirkan," jawab Sonea merengut.

Akkarin tertawa melihat dirinya dalam balutan pakaian resmi di pikiran Sonea, dan membalasnya dengan membayangkan Sonea memakai gaun putih. "Oh, tentu saja aku tahu, Cantik."

"Apakah menurutmu … suatu hari nanti … kita …?"

Sekonyong-konyong Akkarin terdiam. "Entahlah, Sonea." Akkarin menjatuhkan tangannya dan kembali berbaring telentang. "Maksudku, mungkin saja kita berdua akan mati besok atau lusa." Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. "Kalau dipikir lagi, mungkin saja cincin permata darah adalah benda yang menginspirasi cerita itu," Akkarin berkata, memecah keheningan yang tak nyaman.

"Cerita apa?" Sonea memutar ingatannya. "Oh, itu. Maksudmu, ketika Belle ingin pulang ke rumahnya dan si Buruk Rupa memberinya sebuah cincin untuk terus bisa mengamati Belle dari kastilnya?"

"Ya." Akkarin kembali menoleh pada Sonea. "Aku ingin tahu, Cantik. Di manakah rumahmu?"

Sonea meraih tangan Akkarin. '_Di sisimu'_ "Ranel dan Jonna tak akan pernah mengizinkan seorang penyihir hitam menambah masalah dalam rumah tangga mereka."

"Tapi, kejadian selanjutnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Tidak mungkin air mata bisa mengembalikan seseorang dari kematian." Akkarin kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Si Buruk Rupa nyaris mati karena Belle melupakannya."

"Jadi, aku cukup meyakinkanmu untuk tidak akan pernah melupakanku?" Tiba-tiba saja, Akkarin sudah berada di atas Sonea. "Kira-kira, apa ya yang bisa membuatmu tak bisa melupakanku?"

.

-Persekutuan Penyihir, setelah Ichani terakhir dikalahkan—

Sonea tak percaya ini. Dunia pasti membohonginya. Mungkin ada seseorang yang sedang mengirimkan ilusi padanya. Tidak mungkin, _benar-benar tidak mungkin_, Akkarin berada di sampingnya. Tak bernyawa.

Tapi Sonea tahu, tak ada gunanya membohongi diri sendiri. Akkarin telah memberikan seluruh kekuatannya untuk membantu Sonea mengalahkan ketiga Ichani terakhir itu, tanpa memperdulikan pisau di dadanya. Jemari mereka yang masih saling mengait memberi tahu Sonea bahwa sudah tak ada lagi kehidupan di dalam tubuh itu. Akkarin telah mati.

Jatuh berlutut di samping mayat kekasihnya, air mata Sonea mulai mengalir. Meski tak ingin merusak senyuman yang masih melengkung di bibir Akkarin, Sonea menciumnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Akkarin …" bisik Sonea, "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakanmu? Lihat, aku juga menangis untukmu. Kumohon, kembalilah …"

Dunia ini tidaklah seindah cerita anak-anak. Mengetahuinya, Sonea memeluk Akkarin erat dan tanpa sadar mulai meraung.

.

-Rumah sakit di pemukiman kumuh, beberapa bulan setelah invasi selesai—

Ketukan tak sabar di meja membuat Rothen memandang Sonea dengan heran. Sonea membalas tatapan Rothen dan tersenyum gugup. Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengalihkan pandangan mereka berdua.

"Masuk," ujar Sonea. Jonna, bibi Sonea, memasuki kantor Sonea. Dalam gendongannya, seorang bayi yang terbalut selimut sedang tertidur, napasnya terengah-engah.

Jonna duduk di kursi di depan meja. Sonea memutari mejanya. "Ada apa dengan Hania?"

"Dia demam tinggi. Aku dan Ranel sudah mencoba sebisanya, tapi demamnya tak turun juga," jawab Jonna.

Sonea meletakkan tangannya ke dahi bayi itu. "Ahya, cacar biru. Aku akan memberinya energi, tapi dia tidak akan langsung sembuh. Beri dia banyak cairan, sedikit jus Marin juga baik untuknya."

Jonna tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sonea."

"Jonna?"

"Ya?"

Sonea memandangnya gugup. "Aku tahu ini sedikit tiba-tiba, dan kau dan Ranel pasti tidak merasa nyaman berada di tengah-tengah penyihir. Tapi … maukah kau tinggal bersamaku?"

Mata wanita itu membesar. "Maaf Sonea, tapi aku pikir, aku tak bisa."

Sonea menghela napas. "Kumohon, pertimbangkanlah. Aku tahu para Penyembuh pasti akan membantuku, tapi aku butuh seseorang yang kukenal dan aku tahu sudah berpengalaman. Aku takut sekali, kupikir kau bisa menolongku dalam hal itu."

Baik Jonna maupun Rothen memandangnya penuh pertanyaan. Sonea meringis dan meletakkan tangannya ke perut.

"Oh?" Jonna mengedipkan matanya tak percaya. Sonea mengangguk pelan.

Reaksi Rothen jauh lebih lambat. "Sonea … kau, dan Akkarin …" Matanya terpaku pada perut Sonea. _'Sudah berapa bulan? Tiga? Empat? Jubahnya menutupinya dengan baik_,' batin Rothen.

"Maafkan aku, Rothen. Mungkin seharusnya aku memberitahumu lebih cepat. Tapi aku ingin mempersiapkan mentalku terlebih dahulu." Sonea kembali meringis.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan memiliki bayi?"

"Ya." Sonea tersenyum. "Kurasa, Akkarin memiliki maksudnya tersendiri saat dia membuatku berjanji untuk tidak pernah melupakannya."

* * *

><p>Sumpah, Lica gak tega ngebunuh Akkarin. Kenapa cowok coretsegalaucoret sekeren dan sebaik itu harus matiiii? Tapi emang jadinya biasa banget sih kalau Akkarin gak mati. Tragedy is love(?) oke gue ngawur. Apakah ada kritik maupun saran? Segala macam review diterima dengan lapang dada :D Nemenin Lica di fandom ini juga sangat diperbolekan, kok.<p> 


End file.
